Day's Story
by PERCABETHGIRL-12
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where your life was completely turned upside down? No, well then you probably won't understand me then. I doubt you would unless similar events like today happened to you, meaning you were almost killed by ugly ladies.


Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters in this story nor do I own the idea of creating a demigod school. Or the idea of an orphaned demigod. Or the Incredible Hulk

The begining of the end

Day's POV:

Have you ever had one of those days where your life was completely turned upside down? No, well then you probably won't understand me then. I doubt you would unless similar events like today happened to you, meaning you were almost killed by ugly ladies with wings. Hell! I thought I was just your average screw up fourteen year old orphan. You know the ones where the parents didn't give a damn, so decided to leave their little girl at a cruddy orphange? Sorry for the outburst. By now you probably think I'm crazy, if yes you are right, if not damn your slow. This probably isn't making sense right now so, let's start from the beginning, before music class.

Unfortunatley today was the fist day of school again! As usual me being well me, hated that cursed school and wanted to sleep in. Also as usual, I got the pleasure of being woken up by my prison guard in this rat hole they call an orphanage Mr. Luke Walker, or as we kids/ teenagers here at the orphange like to call him the most evil guy on earth. Seriously this guy makes the Inccredible Hulk look weak. he has short cropped brown hair, huge muscles that don't and shouldn't be real and/or physically possible, crooked yellow teeth and did I mention the unibrow? Dude have you ever heard of shaving?

Anyway back to the story, so I had to run to get on the bus to school. The bus ride was pretty much boring and everyone just kept going on and on about how they got to go on these amazing trips, while little old me was stuck at the orphanage! Then came time for the last bus, I noticed that a new kid was walking in and there weren't anymore seats except for mine... great and a boy! Hopefully he wont be as stupid as the others.

"Excuse miss, is this seat taken?" Seeing as how politley he asked I moved my backpack and the fact I was still too tired. Man that's the last time I sleep on the floor so the little kids will be comfortable. "Thank you, my name's Emmett by the way." Even though he did seem nice I just continued to stare out at the window " Okay silent type I see, well I'll figure out your name hopefully. And since your obviously not going to talk I'll shut up." Smart move kid. Finally we arrived at the school.

Okay I'm gonna stop for a minute and just tell you since I'm such a terrible kid according to none other than Mr. Walker himself , he found it fitting that I go to Conneticut State Military school. So basically I've been stuck here since I was in 5th grade. So get this the building looks like a midevil castle, it even has a gate surounding the school, and lastly the peice of resistance two gaurds at the gate patting students down and four look out sections, one on each corner of the gate with watchmen. Honestly this is the type of thing you would expect to see at a real prison not a school!

After being patted down I had went to go pick up my schedule... Great Biology first! What a way to start an already bad day! Rushing to class after struggling to get my locker open and having to pick the lock I headed for class.

Taking my usaul seat (not because I stayed back but this was my eighth grade science room last year) I watched as the "popular" kids came in sticking their noses in the air to where you could see bats in the cave if you know what I mean. After the class filed in and was seated Ms. Cambell came up to the front and started talking about all that we are going to do expectations and blah blah blah. When I finally decided to listen, the door opened and oh great that kid from this morning.

" Hello you must be the new student, welcome I am Ms. Cambell, please adress yourself to the class" Ms. Cambell said politley, wow polite all I ever get is that "oh-look-at-her-she's-a-trouble-maker-look" from her!

"My name is Emmett McKnight, I'm fourteen, and I'm from south carolina."

"Well Emmett, let's find you a seat," she looked around the room scaning till she seen me, not again " How about we sit you over there next to Ms. Williams." she pointed her finger at me. A few girls were giggling as he walked by them. " Right seeing as this is the first day I will allow you to get to know your lab partners," I snorted and she gave me a dirty look. " Ms. Williams that means actually talking."

"I told you I'd find your name out, well at least I have a last name." Seeing Ms. Cambell staring me down I decided to introduce myself and besides this kid is really annoying me about my name.

"My name is none of your freaking business all you need to know is I'm fourteen and I'm not interested in being friends, now will you leave me alone?" I said glaring at him, I heard a few more giggles from the stupid girls watching him. Looking at him I noticed he had blonde hair that almost covered his eyebrows but curved outward, he had hazel eyes, and a few freckles, I guess he was kinda cute. Let's see nice and polite, there must be somthing wrong with him. Maybe he's a stalker, or a pervert.

Just then, Morgan Wright, the "leader" of the popular kids came up to us and turned her back to me obviously excluding me from the conversation, somethings never change. A little background information, Morgan and I have been 'Arch Enemies' since I first came to this school, for no reason at all. All this is why I'm the least popular kid in school, but hey I'm also the most talked about even more than her so bonus!

"Hi, I'm Morgan. I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name before Emmett is it?" He nodded "Well anyway I noticed you are way too cute to be sitting over hear with little miss emo over here," she flipped her brown hair and turned her cold blue eyes to me, then turned back to Emmett "So me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

"As nice as that offer is, I'd rather sit here and get to know my lab partner and judging by the way you just treated Ms. Williams I'd rather not join you and your friends later or anytime soon." Emmett said cleary as I raised my eyebrow, I might actually get along with this kid. Key word 'might'. Morgan that stuck up little she-demon, stuck her nose in the air and just as she was about to walk away I said in a loud stage wisper just enough to where her and her friends could hear and not Ms. Cambell,

"Hey Morgan you have some bats in the cave if ya know what I mean!" Out the corner of my eye I saw Emmett smirk, Morgan scowled but quickly grabbed a tissue while her friends snickered. "So new kid maybe your not as bad as I thought, hardly any boy or adult can see through her disguise, let alone shoo her away."

"Well she was being mean and she had this look that told me that, besides I was having a somewhat decent conversation and she interupted." I just looked at him still in shock really that's the first boy who has ever chose me over any girl let alone Morgan. " So as I told her I want to get to know my partner better, so tell me about yourself."

"Did you not here me when I said I don't want to talk or that I wasn't giving you my name? Besides there's not much about me to know." I stated akwardly, I hate being akward this is why I don't talk to people that and besides the fact no one cares.

"I didn't say you had to tell me your name. I'm only asking what do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Do you have any hobbies? That kind of stuff."

"I'll give you the basics, I like to read Greek Mythology. I don't have just one favorite color I have three which is my favorite number. I've been playing piano since I was 3 and guitar since I was 3 too, and I write my own music." I prepared myself for what was next, the part where people shun me. " Um that's it I think, oh and I'm an orphan and have ADHD and dyslexia even though I read alot." He didnt even seem phased at the last part impressive.

"I like to do sports any kind, my favorite color is grey too, and I like to do fencing. Also, I have ADHD and dyslexia too." Okay I've met another kid like me so this is weird.

"I don't recall asking you to share any information about yourself."

"And yet I answer anyway." He said starting to look annoyed, then his face smoothed over as the bell rung. "Um, hey um can you tell me where the music room is?"

"Well I was planning on leaving you here, so you can get lost. But I think I can manage another stalker," I said sarcastically. His eyes dropped to the ground, making me feel guilty. "Come on and keep up, I have that class too." Damn my nice-ness!

"Hey speedy! Slow down will ya I'm trying not to get lost!"

"I told you to keep up," I said slowing down turning a corner " I was lost in my thoughts, and I'm not used to anyone walking or talking to me." He smiled at me. Again stupid girls were giggling, idiots . " Seems like your very popular among the girls."

"Yeah that happens alot but they just like me for my looks and not for me." Hmmm... First boy I've met in my life who doesn't brag about his looks or how many girls he can get. There's definetly something wrong with him.

After half the girls giggling at him, people looking at me like I'm trash and thirty seconds later, we came to my favorite classroom, MUSIC! If only I knew what would happen, I would've never set foot in there.

"Okay class my name is Mr. Perez and in this class we will be learning how to express ourselves through singing, dancing, and playing instruments." Said a man with black hair and brown eyes, after taking attendance. "In this class I'll let you choose your own partners so go ahead."

"Hey, I know I seemed kind of mean earlier but would you like to be my partner?" Can you guess who said that? If you guessed me, your absolutley wrong. If you guessed Emmett still wrong! If you guessed my imaginary friend Jay, still wrong and slightly creepy. Lastly, if you guessed that evil she- demon Morgan, that's one hundred percent correct!

"Sorry but I already have a partner in mind," I felt somone staring at me so I turned "Ms. Williams would you like to be my partner?" Asked Emmett.

"Sure, why not?" I said just out of spite. Morgan just stomped over to her seat pouting. " Just so you know she's not going to leave you alone as long as you talk to me. Oh and quit calling me by my last name it's pissing me off." He nodded his head.

"Then what am I supossed to call you?"

"Nothing"

Suddenly, we heard this loud boom and the wall broke sending dust and bricks everywhere. Emmett pushed me to the ground, just as a piece of brick flew past my ear and covered me with his body.

"Everyone crawl out the door stay low!" I faintly heard .

The dust cleared and I noticed the class was empty except me, Emmett and some ladies with wings. Then he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him,

"Get out of here, hurry I'll hold them off!"

"I don't think so!" I said stubbornly, I pulled out my swords the same ones I always carry with me since I was five.

"Where did you get those?"

FLASHBACK:

A little girl ranaway from the orphanage after being beaten and locked in a cellar all day alone. She ran 10 blocks pretty fast for a five year old. The little girl suddenly found herself at a dead end, she sat down against the brick wall and started to cry. All of a sudden she saw a bright light and sheilded her eyes till it dimmed down.

A man came out of no where and the little girl wasn't afraid for once, she felt safer as the man approached but had enough common sense to edge away from him.

"Do not fear me Princess , I will not harm you." The man chuckled and smiled at her.

"Who are you? I'm not a princess, only babies believe in them. Where did you come from?" Asked the girl being cautious and getting the answers first.

"I am your grandfather, young one, I have been watching you. I can't tell you much right now maybe when your older, but I have come to give you something that will come in handy many times and save your life." The man snapped his fingers and two swords appeared, seeing his granddaughter frightened he slid them torward her and slid the case with it. " These swords have no name, so I'd like you to name them, go on now remember names are important and what you choose says a lot about you." Carefully the little girl picked up the sword and her green/ gray eyes lite up.

"Deadly Sea," the young girl stated calmly and strong. She held the black leather grip and stared at the gold blade " isnt going to let me keep this you know."

"Ah yes but this blade will only come when you want it to, see that case put the blades in there and put it on your back, now wish the blades weren't there anymore" She did as she was told and reached behind her back... They were gone " Now Wish them back pretend your in dire need... Good, now reach back" she reached back like last time and pulled out the two swords.

"Cool!" Thunder rumbled in the distance as she said that.

"I'm sorry my dear, I must go the others are getting impatient, use the swords Princess."

And he disappeared just as he came through the colomn of light.

END FLASHBACK

"Look we can talk about where I got my swords from later."

"You don't know what your dealing with go!"

"I'm afriad she's not going anywhere, son of Ares!" One of the flying ladies said as she smacked a very surprised Emmett, away with her hand. He tried standing pulling out a sword but that didn't work. So, I crept up behind one and slashed her head off. The others attacked me and soon I was fighting, me against a group of bird ladies, I slashed at one killing her instantly. One screeched loudly at the loss of her friend and stupidly charged right onto the tip of my swords disinagrating into... Gold dust?

Then I heard a battle cry and most of the things disappeared, Emmett covered in dust from the wall stood tall and slashed. Once the things saw they were losing quickly retreated. Emmett stared at me oddly then at my sword.

"Come on we need to get out of here."

PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO

Wow that's longer than I expected! Anyway I will not be updating this story till I get 5 reviews. Also I'd like to thank my friends here on Fanfiction for giving me the confidence I needed to continue writing, my other two stories will be updated shortly. In case your a struggling writer and need some good friends or want to read a great story here's a list of the awesome people who helped me sorry if I leave anyone out I haven't been on here in a while sorry if they're misspelled :

Wisegirl12

Zoenightshade2214

Lazylazuli

ibiohazardous

Damned amongst the blessed

Peace,

Percabeth-12 aka the character's name who you still don't know


End file.
